creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Devincooper64/Devincooper64's Music Binge: Fatal is too slow edition
Since fatal is way too slow with updating his list of songs given to him, I've decided to try it out myself. Make me a list of songs from any of your favorite or least favorite bands and I will listen to them and give a short thought to each of them. 100 entries below: *Nicole Dollanganger - Flowers of Flesh and Blood I love Nicole Dollanganger's work, she is easily one of the most beautiful and most disturbing musicians in music. Despite her very soft and innocent demeanor on her profile and her vocals, everything she writes and sings is nothing more than disturbing (Even has a concept EP about the Columbine shootings) now this song particulary is disturbing because I'm lost on the implications that the song is suggesting. While it is very well talking about an act of sex. The way the song is written in a way that heavily implies rape, and in that vein the rape of someone a little too young to catch onto what is happening. The vocals are as always delivered in very soft and delicate ways, with Nicole's cooing strains adding in a sound of innocence along with the simple structure of the chords being played throughout the track. While the song writing itself settles in with beyond disturbing with lines like "You're supposed to bleed the first time" and "Close my plastic eyelids, you say this is the love we all hope to find. So don't worry, don't cry." This is easily one of the more disturbing tracks from Nicole's discography and much like her other songs the subject matter and her childlike delievery make it a memorable one. *Fox Stevenson - All This Time Fun Fact: This song is my alarm, the opening chord following into the skittering vocal chops are enough to start my day off with a smile. Fox Stevenson's vocals on this track are some of his better, his skip beat flow has a really poppy and fun feel to them and they breathe a lot of life into the thick building synths of the intro. Also, the main "drops" in this track are catchy and fun as hell. The skittering basslines with the nuero growls backing them up are nice and crisp and have a really pleasing heavy texture to them that isn't really expected in DnB. This is a fun track and any DnB fan should check it out. *Tristam and Braken - Flight Eh... this is a song that loses it's charm after a while. Especially once you figure out that this song is every song Tristam has released since 2012 being combined with Braken's track To The Stars. Sure, the chiptune intro is fun and all, but the drop itself isn't that exciting as Tristam's synths deliever many empty shrieks that are more grating than enjoyable. I used to like this song, but after 40 listens I have had enough. *Honeybee - Steam Powered Giraffe I really dig the vocalists on this track the way they mix the dynamic range of falsetto and frying in the folksy guitar sound and the jazzy piano in the crescendo all are really pleasing to say the least. While the song itself is a nice little throwback to 60's contemporary styles. While I do think it's maybe a minute too long it's an enjoyabel track. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Blog posts